The Third Woman
by Akima
Summary: Sorry I haven't written in forever!Thayet refuses Jonathon's proposal. Gossip fills the city with rumours of the king's bad luck. Then a third chance comes in the form of a mysterious woman with a dangerous secret. R&R!
1. Section 1

Writer's Note:

What if Thayet had refused to marry Jonathon, due to the fact that she really didn't want such a political life and she didn't really love him? I decided to explore these possibilities and came up with The Third Woman. Of course after Thayet's refusal all of Corus would be gossiping that there was some curse on Jonathon so that he would never produce an heir... bla bla bla. This is where Alethia comes in.

Prologue:

She could hardly remember how she got there, but somehow there she was in Corus. Staring up at the palace, she shivered in her thin gown and shawl, not really made for the chilly night air. The footman closed the carriage door behind her and bowed. She nodded to him and he hopped on the back and the carriage drove off to await her need of it. She turned back to the palace and took one step towards it. She stepped back then stepped forward again. Something was urging her to enter. She did so, tugging nervously at the lobe of her right ear.

The guards bowed to her as she entered the ball room. She was late so there was no herald at the top of the stairs. _Good_, she thought. She did not want to be known to the world tonight. She didn't even really know what she was doing here. The ball room floor was crowded with nobles. On the dais at the back stood one large chair- the throne. It was empty. The king-to-be was out among his guests. She rested a hand on the gold railing and glided down the steps, not wanting to pause for effect.

Someone saw her hurry down the stairs, despite her efforts. Awestruck, he stood there, just watching her. She was beautiful. She had curly hair which was, for the most part, pinned up with several brown curls left to tumble down her neck. She was wearing a green silk gown which brought out the green in her eyes, and the simple, silver chain around her throat added to her picture of delicacy and decorum. Gary sighed. It wasn't every day that he saw a vision of beauty like that. Oddly enough, no one else was staring at her like she was an alien from another planet. In fact, he seemed to be the only one who had noticed her at all. She was standing alone by the outer edge of the dance floor, just standing there, her eyes roaming around the couples. Gary was about to go ask her to dance when he bumped into Raoul. His big friend put a hand on his shoulder and laughed. "Gareth, my dear friend. You should watch where you're stepping."

Gary laughed too. "Raoul, I do believe you've had to much to drink."

"Nonsense," was the reply. "I feel as alert as Jon is at this moment."

At this, they both turned and watched their friend who was sitting and talking with his prospective bride, Thayet. She was also a beauty. Her raven hair, dark eyes, and crimson gown with gold trim all made her something for men to dream about.

"Poor Jon," Gary shook his head, sadly. "I smell a refusal coming his way. Thayet told him she didn't want to be a queen. But he'll try anyway."

"He'd be fool not to!" Raoul boomed. Gary silenced him then turned his friend and pointed the new girl out. Raoul frowned. "I don't see anything really very special about her. Oh!" for the lady had just smiled and laughed at a joke one of the squires had told her. Now Gary realized what had made her catch his eye. It was her smile. That acted like a switch which activated all her other astounding features. "Wow," Raoul breathed.

"Wow," Gary agreed. "Well, my friend, I'm going to introduce myself to her. Would you like to come along?"

"No thanks," was the glum reply. "I have to go stand with Jonathon when the ambassador comes to speak to him."

Gary grinned wickedly. Raoul of Goldenlake hated social events. Shrugging his shoulders he walked over to where she was standing, alone again. She had her back to him. "Looking for someone, my lady?" he asked casually. She jumped and dropped her shawl. She bent down to grab it but he got there first and lifted it up. He held it out to her and smiled encouragingly. "My Lady," he bowed. "I am Gareth the younger of Naxen."

Her eyes looked uncertain and she looked nervous. However, she smiled and curtsied. "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. I am...," she paused then continued. "Alethia of Silvermoon Mountains."

He frowned. He had never heard of such a place. "Is that in Tortall, my lady?"

She hesitated then shook her head. "It's in Carthak."

He nodded. He'd never been to Carthak so it would make sense that he didn't recognize the names of places there. After all, Emperor Ozorne wasn't exactly friendly with Tortall. Shaking off his never ending thoughts of politics he turned back to the beautiful woman.

"Do you know anyone here?" she shook her head. "Well then, I take it upon myself to be your personal sponsor."

She protested. "I don't even know you! You don't even know me!"

He smiled at her. "I know. But I'd like to change that. Would you care to dance?"

She smiled back and his cheeks grew hot. "I'd like that very much. Thank you, Duke Gareth."

He scoffed. "That's my father's title. I'm just Gary."

Her eyebrows wrinkled slightly but she smiled again. "Gary then."

He spent the rest of the night with Alethia, introducing her to Miles, Buri, Raoul, and several other people. She took everything in and was cordial to everyone. She brightened at Miles' friendliness and they jumped into a conversation almost immediately. Gary laughed and sat down to listen. The rest of the night he enjoyed immensely and Lady Alethia even allowed him to show her to her temporary rooms in the Guest Wing.

"Thank you, Gary. You've been so kind to me. What can I do to repay you?" she asked, smiling as he kissed her hand.

"You can allow me to take you riding tomorrow. There are some places I'd love to show you." He expected her to say no, but was surprised when she nodded. "Alright. I'll be ready about sevenish?"

His heart rate picked up slightly. "Seven it is."

She shut the door with one last smile and Gary couldn't help but feel elated enough to say "Yes!" after he had left the guest quarters.

Chapter One:

Jonathon stood on the balcony, staring out at the city. He heard steps behind him and turned to see Gary walking towards him, looking very happy. "Jon! You will not believe what happened last night... oh!" he had forgotten what Jon had done. Hesitantly he asked, "How did your night fare?"

Jonathon turned slowly, his eyes tired. "She refused, Gary." He rubbed his face. Gary said nothing. He couldn't really think of anything to say. He knew it had been coming. Thayet hadn't really warmed to Jonathon's attempts at courting her, even after Alanna had told them she was marrying George. Since losing her own throne and coming to Tortall with Alanna, Thayet had reminded them all that she did not want a political and popular life in the slightest. She wanted to settle down quietly and build a school for the poor. Both Alanna and Jonathon had hoped she would change her mind, but it seemed to be made up on the subject. "I still promised her lands up north by Trebond," Jonathon murmured.

"Jon..." Gary began hesitantly. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"The strange thing is that I'm not sad or disappointed. I almost feel relieved. I only regret that now the people will have more reason to talk. And talk they will. They'll say my reign is cursed and that I'm not supposed to have an heir." He sighed.

Gary grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Let them talk!" he scoffed. When Jon still didn't smile Gary tried, "Hey, third time lucky, right?"

That brought a laugh to Jon's throat and a sparkle to his deep blue eyes. "Right," he chuckled. Then, coming to himself, he asked, "So how was your night? Raoul says you've found yourself a prize."

"A prize, indeed. Oh Jon, she's a beauty. Even more beautiful than that Delia of Eldorne." Jonathon frowned at the name. Delia was a beautiful lady who had been trying to get her claws into Jonathon for a while. When they'd found out she'd been working with Roger to destroy the kingdom, she'd been stripped of her title and banished after Roger had been killed by Alanna for the second time. The coronation ceremony had been postponed until the Hall of Kings could be put back together. (For story purposes this is a little bit different... sorry.)

Jon said, "You'll have to show her to me at the ball tonight. Thayet's not coming. She and Buri left about an hour ago." He looked out at the horizon. The sun was just starting to come up.

"In the meantime," Gary grabbed Jon's arm and hoisted the prince around back into the castle, "I suggest you get some sleep or you will be dead on your feet tonight and I'll have to greet all the boring dignitaries."

"You know it's necessary," Jon retorted, but went to bed without complaint and Gary went to fetch Lady Alethia. It was time for their morning ride.

Brilliant in a silver train tonight, Alethia stood alone, sipping a glass of punch. Gary had ben so kind to her, asking her what she needed, waiting on her hand and foot, introducing her to everyone, but she didn't feel like that was the reason she'd come. On their ride through Corus, they'd heard the people talking about the prince. Apparently, he'd proposed to someone and she'd refused. "'S bad luck if you ask me," one of the bar men had whispered to his friend. Gary had tightened his hands on his reigns but kept a straight face and ignored the two men. The rest of the trip had been pleasant. They had stopped at an inn called The Dancing Dove to ask about a man named George, and been told that he wasn't back from "that cursed desert" yet.

After that they had picnicked under a large tree and Gary had told her about Alanna the Lioness. She still smiled at the thought of a girl posing as a boy for all that time.

Gary had left her for a moment to go talk to some ambassador, leaving Alethia to her own devices. Why was she here? How did she get here? She frowned. These were not pleasant thoughts.

On the other side of the ballroom Gary was leading Jonathon to a spot where they could watch Lady Alethia from a distance. She stood in the same spot where he'd left her. Gary pointed. "There," he stated triumphantly. "By the food table. Is she not amazing?"

Jonathon squinted his eyes and tilted his head. "She's no..." but he stopped for Miles had just come up to her and she smiled. Jonathon's eyes widened. "She's astounding!" he breathed. "Gary? Where did you find her?"

Gary chuckled. "At the foot of the stairs last night. You were too busy with..." he changed his mind. "...other things. She's wonderful. So polite and diverting... do you want to meet her?"

"Do you mind?" Jonathon asked. In truth he doubted it. Gary wasn't possessive when it came to women.

"Nah. Come on!" and he led Jonathon over to where Alethia and Miles were just finishing their conversation on the war with Tusaine a few years ago. "Miles! Do you mind if we steal Lady Alethia's attention for a moment or two?" Gary asked.

"Not at all," Miles smiled dryly. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, my dear," and he slipped back into the crowd.

Lady Alethia turned her attention back to Gary and saw the man standing with him. Suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach and her heart was racing and she felt satisfied like this was the reason she had come to Corus. _But why? _she questioned herself. _I don't even know this man._

"My lady," Gary bowed over her hand. "May I present you to Prince Jonathon of Conté? Jonathon, this is Lady Alethia of Silvermoon Mountains, in Carthak." To Gary's surprise Jonathon nodded.

"Ah yes, I've heard of Silvermoon Mountains. It's supposed to be beautiful country up there," he smiled at her encouragingly.

She smiled back and both Jon's and Gary's hearts did flips. "It is, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Jon!"

"Jon, Your Highness? I couldn't."

"Please, Lady Alethia, I insist."

"Very well, then. You must call me Allie."

Gary observed the conversation between the two of them and felt he had just made a match to save Tortall from never-ending gossip. He grinned in spite of himself and hoped they wouldn't notice if he slipped away. They didn't. He clapped his hands together triumphantly and started a conversation with an ambassador from Galla about the cost of raising and transporting sheep.

Chapter 3:

That night Allie had a dream. She dreamed she was lying in bed when a man opened it. He had flaming red hair and beard, and violet eyes. He wore mages' robes and motioned for her to be quiet and follow him. Oddly enough, she did. He led her through several darkened passages, the only light was the color of blood that was coming from him. Finally they were going down staircase after staircase. Allie wanted to ask how much further but he silenced her. At last they were on level ground again, standing before a stone door.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Where are we? What is this place?" she asked.

He replied, "The tombs." Then he raised his arms and that same blood color shot from him in the form of magic. The door slowly began to open. When it had opened all the way the mage led her inside. He stood back and she gasped. A stone table stood in the middle of the room. On it was a handsome man, perfectly preserved. His eyes shot open and he sat up. He then turned to her and smiled. The smile unnerved and scared her. "It's about time," he whispered. "Come to me. I have much for you to do." He opened his arms and the mage pushed her into them. She screamed.

Sitting up in bed she looked out her window. It was a little past dawn. Her mouth formed one word. "Roger." She remembered.

Jonathon sat back in his chair, relieved that tonight was the last ball and all the dignitaries would be returning to their prospective countries very soon. His mind turned to Thayet. He shook his head. It was a pity, but also a relief for him. He knew he didn't love her which was what had eased the blow of her refusing him. But she would have made a good queen. But that was over and there was no looking back. Slowly, his thoughts drifted to the lady Alethia.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

That night Allie had a dream. She dreamed she was lying in bed when a man opened it. He had flaming red hair and beard, and violet eyes. He wore mages' robes and motioned for her to be quiet and follow him. Oddly enough, she did. He led her through several darkened passages, the only light was the color of blood that was coming from him. Finally they were going down staircase after staircase. Allie wanted to ask how much further but he silenced her. At last they were on level ground again, standing before a stone door.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Where are we? What is this place?" she asked.

He replied, "The tombs." Then he raised his arms and that same blood color shot from him in the form of magic. The door slowly began to open. When it had opened all the way the mage led her inside. He stood back and she gasped. A stone table stood in the middle of the room. On it was a handsome man, perfectly preserved. His eyes shot open and he sat up. He then turned to her and smiled. The smile unnerved and scared her. "It's about time," he whispered. "Come to me. I have much for you to do." He opened his arms and the mage pushed her into them. She screamed.

Sitting up in bed she looked out her window. It was a little past dawn. Her mouth formed one word. "Roger." She remembered.

Jonathon sat back in his chair, relieved that tonight was the last ball and all the dignitaries would be returning to their own countries very soon. His mind turned to Thayet. He shook his head. It was a pity, but also a relief for him. He knew he didn't love her which was what had eased the blow of her refusing him. But she would have made a good queen. But that was over and there was no looking back. Slowly, his thoughts drifted to the lady Alethia.

Last night had been like a breath of fresh air after all the effort it had taken to keep Thayet interested and occupied. For some reason it just felt natural with Allie. Like it had felt with Alanna. He sighed. That was one fate that he was glad he had missed. Alanna was wonderful, but she was better off with George. He laughed aloud, thinking of the two of them together. They would make a diverting couple.

Gary had told him about the gossip running through the city. He shook it off. Common folk liked to talk. It's what they did for a living, almost. What disturbed him was that Alethia had been there to hear it. Would she like him less because of it. Startled he called a servant into the room with some cool water. These were not the kinds of thoughts he should be having. He didn't want to jump into anything just because he was anxious about finding a wife. But he couldn't help but feel excited to see her again tonight. There was something strange and exciting about Alethia of Silvermoon Mountains and he was going to find out what it was.

Allie walked through the halls to the ball room which was going through deep cleaning and preparations for the final ball that night. She was so skittish that she nearly jumped when someone behind her commented, "Enjoying the view, my lady?" she turned to find a large man standing before her. She remembered Gary pointing him out to her. This was Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. Jonathon had appointed him knight commander of the King's Own.

She realized she was staring and hurriedly ducked her gaze. "Yes, it's a very lovely room."

Sir Raoul snorted. "You've got to be kidding. You realize how many social events happen in that 'room', as you so delicately put it?"

Alethia laughed and Raoul was taken aback at the musicality of it. _She must be a singer, _he mused.

"Yes, I probably should avoid it tonight," she giggled.

He cocked his head thoughtfully. "I'm not sure Jonathon or Gary would be very happy with me for suggesting it." He bowed, took her hand and kissed it. "It's Lady Alethia isn't it? I'm Raoul."

At the mention of Jonathon's and Gary's names she stiffened and her eyes widened but she kept her cool. "It's a great pleasure to finally meet you. Gary has told me so much about you."

He chuckled. "None of it good, I assume."

She shook her head and flashed him that radiant smile. "No! All of it was good!" Their conversation was abruptly cut off when one of the many pages came for Raoul. When he turned back to her he had a big smile on his face. He quickly changed it to pretend disappointment. "I'm afraid I will have to skip tonight's little get-together."

She imitated his face. "His Highness will be so displeased."

He dropped the falsehood and kissed her hand again. "The only thing I will miss is talking with you. My Lady," he bowed away from her.

As soon as she was alone she let the smile drop from her face. This wasn't good for her to be befriending all these knights. It was dangerous. And now she remembered why. The memories made her shiver. She wouldn't think of them and maybe they'd go away. She felt comfortable here, but she couldn't forget why she was here and what she had to do. She had promised.

"But I didn't," she whispered to herself, rubbing her arms. "It was a trick. I never would have. Not in a million years." As much as she tried to reassure herself that she wasn't capable of such things memories and thoughts kept coming back to her, memories that told her if _he _had asked her she would have in a heartbeat. She would have done anything _he _had asked her to. But not anymore. She understood now and the thought made her want to bury herself in a hole very far away.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As Alethia slipped on her light purple ball gown for that night's entertainments, she wished that she didn't have such a longing to see Prince Jonathon. She knew that she shouldn't go anywhere near him, that she should leave the castle as soon as possible, but she couldn't. Every time she even glimpsed him she got butterflies in her stomach and her face grew hot until she had to look away to spare herself the embarrassment.

Hair done, she glanced around for something to go around her neck. The only thing she found was the small flower her mother had given her before she'd left home and the silver chain she'd worn the first night. It wasn't very good quality but it was all she had and she wasn't about to go without anything. It would look tacky and draw even more attention than she already had. Noble ladies never went to a ball without anything around their neck. She had no ear bobs because her ears had not been pierced. Looking at herself in the mirror one more time she realized she needed something for her hair. She still had a few minutes before the ball would officially start so she slipped out of her room and headed for the nearest garden. She was lucky. It wasn't as chilly as it had been that first night and there were still some flowers there. She plucked a few small purple ones and wove them into a wreath and hurried back to her room. Gary would be by for her in a few minutes and she wanted to look her best. She wove it into her hair and smiled, satisfied. She wasn't a vision of beauty or perfection, but she had never looked more beautiful. She brushed her gorgeous dress. It was square-neck, umpire waist, with a long full skirt. A gentle silver laced all the seams. She couldn't help but smile as she heard a knock on the door.

When she opened the door she got a surprise. It wasn't Gary who stood on her doorstep, it was Prince Jonathon. Once again the butterflies started and she felt the flush rise in her cheeks. "Oh," she murmured. She bowed deeply as was custom and he grabbed her hand to help her rise.

"Lady Alethia," he said formally then smiled. She had to duck her gaze to keep from gasping with delight and surprise. His blue eyes were so deep and wanted so much to lightly touch his coal-black hair. She restrained herself, barely.

"Your Highness," she replied.

He looked slightly shame-faced. "I apologize for startling you, but Gary was still deep in conversation with the Tusaine ambassador when I stopped by his apartment. He said he'd see you at the ball." He smiled apologetically.

Alethia realized she was being rude. "Of course, Your Highness. Thank you for coming."

He held out his arm and she placed her hand on it lightly, shut and locked her door. He led her to the ball room which was quite full already. Unconsciously Allie's body went as stiff as a board. Jonathon didn't seem to notice. She suddenly became very dizzy and realized that she wasn't supposed to go down the stairs. She tried. She attempted to put one foot in front of the other but her stomach threatened to empty itself all over the beautiful carpet and she put her foot back by the other. Jonathon noticed that. He was already down a stair and her hand was still on his arm. He frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking her hands in his. She pulled them out.

"I'm fine," she said, reassuring herself as much as him. "I just don't feel wonderful. I..." she stopped as her knees collapsed. She would have fallen down the stairs if Jonathon hadn't caught her.

He looked into her eyes and Allie did blush. He shook his head. "I don't think you are fine. I think I'll take you back to your room and send Duke Baird to take a look at you."

Another surge of dizziness made her gasp, "No healers!"

He frowned again, but didn't argue. "Can you stand?" he questioned.

She nodded, eyes closed, and he let go of her, but her knees crumbled again and he scooped her up into his arms, determined to carry her back to her room. She tried to protest, but he silenced her. Meekly she quieted, but didn't relax.

Back in the ball room Gary had arrived. The first thing he did was glance around for Jonathon and Alethia but he couldn't see them so he went to grab a drink. Standing by the food table was Harailt of Aili.

"Harailt!" he called. "I hoped that you would make it tonight! We missed you last night and the night before."

Harailt clapped him on the back jovially and asked him how the balls had gone.

"Rather successfully," he replied. "Have you heard about Jonathon's new conquest?"

Harailt frowned. "I have a little. That reminds me... Gary, about ten minutes ago I felt the presence of the strongest Gift I've ever felt. EVER."

Gary's eyes widened. "Stronger than Duke Roger's?"

Harailt nodded. "Much stronger. It made me quite nervous. I'm not normally supposed to sense that sort of thing, but it was quite overpowering."

"Is it still here?"

Harailt shook his head. "It left almost immediately. Don't worry too much about it, but I just wanted you to be aware. If I sense it again I'll let you know," he managed a smile. "So, where's Prince Jonathon? I'd assume he'd be at his own party."

Gary chuckled. "He should be around here somewhere. Ah, look! There's Ambassador Trion from Tusaine. He is so knowledgeable about the effect of magic on dragons. Come, I'll introduce you."

The head of the university nodded. As he walked away with Gary he glanced around, straining his magical sense for anything... but nothing came. Whoever it had been must have sensed him as well and left in a hurry. He resolved to keep an open eye from now on. This new mage could be friendly, but then again... maybe he wasn't.


	4. Chapter 5

**_You're all very lucky. This is a long chapter... but it's super good! R&R or I won't write more! (At least for a while) _**☺

Chapter 5:

Allie lay in bed, grateful that Jonathon had left. His presence was overwhelming and she didn't even know why except that she was very attracted to him. She was so afraid that she would slip and touch his cheek or worse...

She shook off her thoughts. Those were the kinds of things that would get her into serious trouble. And she was already deep enough as it was. One thing was certain. She had a spell on her that dictated exactly what she should and shouldn't do. According to the spell she _was _supposed to spend time with Jonathon, and she was _NOT _to be in the presence of anyone with more than a normal amount of Gift, the chief healer, Duke Baird, and the head of the university, Harailt of Aili, included.

She sighed and turned over, willing herself to sleep so she wouldn't be able to think about why she had come here. But it wouldn't come and so her mind returned to the most pressing subject. She finally relented and let her memory return her to that fateful Midsummers Day.

FLASH BACK

She raced around with the other girls her age. She outran them all. That summer was hot and her skin was glistening lightly. The first thing that drew people's eyes was her smile. It had broken many hearts of the young men in the village. The women of the town gossiped that her real mother was the Great Goddess herself. But it was just gossip and the Allie had learned to live with it. She turned as she heard her mother call. Waving goodbye to all her friends she hurried toward her mother. She was so focused on getting back to the inn quickly that she didn't notice the man standing in the courtyard until she ran into him. It landed her in the dirt. He stayed standing.

She gasped. "I'm so sorry, sir! Please, forgive my clumsiness!"

He laughed. She finally got the courage to look up at him. He was holding out a hand. She followed the hand up a sleeve of deep green velvet with matching breeches. He looked to be in his mid twenties with brown hair and nice eyes. Allie's heart just about stopped beating. She was twitterpated. She came back from the world of fantasy when she realized he was talking to her.

"That's quite all right. Are you hurt? I apologize. On occasion I tend to be like a brick wall." He chuckled again and her cheeks flushed. He flashed a white-toothed dazzling smile at her. "Roger of Conté," he kissed her hand. "And what is your name?"

She struggled to find her voice. "Al.. All... Allie."

"Such a lovely name. How old are you, Allie?"

"I'm seventeen." She found her courage. "And how old are you?" Once she'd asked she really did blush. It was rude to ask nobles questions like that.

He didn't answer for a while. "Twenty-five." After she didn't say anything back he took her hand asked, "Do you live here?" he nodded towards the inn. She nodded shyly. "Then would you be so good as to find me a room? I've been traveling for quite a while and am famished and exhausted."

Pleased that she finally had something to do instead of gawping at the rich, handsome man standing before her she nodded and took her hand from his. Once the rich man had been shown to his room, and hot water drawn, Allie went down to the kitchen to help her mother with the meal for that night.

Allie had never been courted before. Her father had always said that she was too good for any of the young "scoundrels" in the village where they lived. After he'd died her mother had kept with the same principle. When Allie asked why her mother stated simply, "Your father had the gift for those sorts of things. Besides, your smile is that of an angel and was meant for better places than this forsaken place." Allie always blushed and looked down when she asked. Regardless of the respect she had for her mother Allie felt cheated. All of her friends had been kissed at least once and her best friend Nira was already married. It was Midsummer Eve the next day and she had no one to share it with. Her friends giggled and teased her about it but there was nothing she could about it.

Jenna walked into the kitchen, tying her apron. Jenna was the hired help for cooking and serving. She was nineteen. "Did you see Duke Roger?" she asked Allie excitedly. "Isn't he the most handsome man you've ever seen? I'd pay a sweet penny to..." she cut off with a glare from Aura, Allie's mother. Aura was very careful about keeping that subject away from Allie so she wouldn't feel even more left out. It was too late, though. No matter how hard she tried to keep them from coming the tears began to drip down her cheeks. Then Jenna tried to console her. "Listen, Allie. I didn't mean anything by it. It doesn't matter that you've never kissed anyone. Not that it's a good thing... I mean..." she cut herself off as Allie shot up the stairs. She ran out the door without looking back. She ran until the tears stopped. She ran until she wasn't upset anymore. She ran until she felt she could face the cruel world again. Looking at the sky she was shocked to find that it was sunset. Instead of taking the front entrance she snuck into the flower garden on the side of the inn. There was a surprise waiting for her there. Roger of Conté was sitting on the bench, admiring a jeweled sword.

She curtsied to him. "Can I do anything for you my Lord?"

"Please. 'Roger' works just as well as any other title. Have a seat. I would like to talk to you," and he patted the bench next to him.

She sat as far away as the bench would allow and stared at the beautiful weapon. He noticed the direction of her gaze and smiled. "Beautiful isn't it? It's a magic sword. I designed it myself."

She gaped. "You designed it? But only powerful sorcerers are supposed to be able to do that. Begging your pardon."

He chuckled. "What if I am a powerful sorcerer?" she gasped. "Not to worry. I'm still studying. I'm not that good yet."

"But if you designed a sword like this..."

He waved her off. "It took work and it's not completely full proof. Here, would you like to hold it?" She nodded shyly and he gently placed it in her hand, leaving his on top longer than was necessary. Allie's heart began beating faster. Once he let go Allie felt a thrill of ecstasy. Whatever Roger had said, this was a powerful sword. She lifted it slowly. She hadn't built the right muscles so it was difficult, but once she got it up she swung it a little like she'd seen soldiers and knights do. It felt wonderful. She smiled. She was so busy admiring the sword that she didn't see the shocked expression in his eyes but he controlled it quickly. Then Roger stepped up behind her. "Would you like me to show you a few tricks," he whispered in her ear. Without looking at him she nodded. His arms snaked around her waist and rested on top of her hands. Allie caught herself before she did something stupid and stepped away from him.

He looked confused as she stammered, "I didn't realize what time it is. I'd better get inside or Mother won't let me out late tomorrow. I'm sorry, si.. Roger. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Without a doubt. Sweet dreams, Allie," his voice became low and gravelly and Allie fled the garden as quickly as she could without looking completely foolish.

In her bed she tried to sort through these strange, new feelings she was having. She liked Duke Roger very much. That was certain. And he acted as though he liked her back at least a little bit, but maybe that was just how noble men were. She was so new at this sort of thing that she couldn't decipher anything. Perhaps the moon and fragrance in the garden had inspired silliness in both of them. But maybe not... she drifted off to sleep with those hopes still in her mind. Her dreams were filled with Duke Roger of Conté that night.

The next morning the inn was very busy as it always was on Midsummers Day. Allie woke up early and was busy until midday. She saw Roger only once and that was across the Common Room. He was having breakfast and waved to her, but Jenna blocked her view and went over to talk with him. Bitterly she returned to her chores, hating Jenna more and more.

Once lunch was over and all the guests had left to go explore the carnival outside in the town square Aura released Jenna and Allie to go have fun for the rest of the night. "Allie," she called her daughter back.

Hesitantly Allie returned to her mother's side. Timidly she looked up at Aura's eyes. They looked concerned. Aura laughed. "I'm not going to punish you, dear. I just want you to be careful. The duke seems a nice enough sort, but you never know with nobles. But he's better than any of the lads in this village. If that's your choice then..."

"Mama!" Allie cried. "I don't... he isn't... I would never!" she was so exasperated. What did her own mother think was going to happen tonight?

Aura only smiled and shooed her out the door. Frowning, Allie sprinted to her small room upstairs where she threw off her apron and gray cotton dress. She never wore any rouge except on very special occasions and if this wasn't one of those she didn't know what was. Carefully she opened the chest at the end of the bed and pulled out her red dress. It was the most beautiful thing she owned. It was straight cut, ending just below the knees, with a square neck and a white bow just above her ribs. Once she slipped into the dress and felt the soft material slide along her skin she walked to her mirror to dress her hair. She pulled out the pins that kept it in it's strict bun and watched as the curls tumbled down her back.

Her father had stated over and over again that young men found women with naturally curly hair more appealing than those with straight hair so he always forced her to keep it up and beat her if she didn't. Shivering at the memories she remembered the pain that had seared across her back and lightly touched the scars that were still there as a reminder. She started to reach for the pins to put her hair back up but then stopped. Roger's handsome face swam into her mind. She let her hair fall again and pulled out her comb. That done, she walked to the corner where her water basin stood and got her hair damp. Going back to her mirror, she pulled back to small bits from her face, leaving a few short pieces to brush her cheek. Pinning them back, she paused. Slowly, she went back to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She pulled out some tiny red ribbons, wove them through her hair and then came out the rouge. She brushed the right colors onto her eyelids, some blush to her cheeks and finally for her lips. She closed her eyes and let the hope come out in one word: "Please."

Her eyes shot open. Before her stood a pale, nervous-looking but pretty woman. Allie granted herself that she wasn't as beautiful as any noble woman, but when she giggled the smile lit up her face and she became more sure. At last she went back to the chest and pulled out a pair of red slippers and a red, shear shawl. With these last preparations she was ready to go. She took one last glance in the mirror before laughing, almost hysterically, then yanked open her door and swept out.

No one was in the inn. Her mother and Jenna must have gone out already. With a quick decision she sidestepped into the garden where she and Roger had talked the night. The sky was just beginning to change color as she walked to the small altar in the corner and said a quick, silent prayer to the Gods to guide her that night. Obviously they had heard her because as she locked the gate to the garden she turned and there stood Roger, splendid in teal robes. He was leaning casually against the fence that separated the inn's yard from the road that led to the town square. His eyes widened slightly, but his smile didn't change.

Slowly he stood straight and walked towards her and took her hand. "You look lovely, Alethia," he whispered to her, kissing her hand gently.

She gasped, slightly surprised and tried to pull her hand away but he refused to let it go. "How did you know that was my name?" No one had called her that since her father died and even then, no one had said it in public. The only two people who knew her full name were her mother and father. "Did my mother tell you?"

He chuckled. "No, I just knew. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go join in the festivities," and he wrapped her arm around his and led her out onto the road.

After a few minutes of silence she commented shyly, "You look very handsome."

He stopped, swept a bow and, taking her completely by surprise, scooped her up into his arms and twirled around several times.

She squealed in delight and their laughter could be heard echoing down the street. Some people stopped and turned to stare at them. Finally, after Allie had ordered him several times to put her down, Roger set her lightly on her feet and said quite openly, "Gods, it feels so good to be myself around you!"

She frowned at him. "Why wouldn't you be yourself?"

"Well, you obviously don't know, but being a noble is all about playing a charade. It's about being someone your not to make friends with everyone who matters. You have to smile when you want to scream. You have to agree when you want to refuse," he kicked at the dirt, then turned back to her, a strange look in his eyes. "But when I met you, you let me say whatever I wanted and made me feel like I belonged here, with you."

Allie felt a thrill rush through her. "Roger, I... I didn't do that. You're the one who made me feel like I belong here. I've never felt this accepted by someone for a... a long time."

"Why?" he cocked his head, confused. "You've lived here your whole life. You should feel like you belong here by now."

In response she looked down at her feet and shook her head. "I don't belong here. Everyone knows that. I'm weird, I'm different. I don't know what's wrong with me!" she cried out, letting all the anguish that she'd felt for so many years out in one short sentence.

Quietly, soothingly, Roger put his arms around her shoulders and turned her towards him. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're just different than anyone else here. You have magic. We mages call it the Gift and you have it in large and strange amounts."

Allie waited for a second before laughing at him. "You're so funny."

He didn't laugh back. "I'm serious. Look." His form shimmered a brilliant orange and grabbed her arms. She gasped. Her whole body was outlined in a vibrant red.

"How did you...?" she started to ask.

"My power allows me to see yours and help you see yours. Yours seems to be more specialized. Have you ever healed anyone?"

She thought very carefully. "Um... I help Mama clean cuts and scrapes all the time but I don't recall... oh!" she remembered that time when Nira had fallen off that cliff and had broken her leg and had bled heavily. She yelled for the others to go get help and consoled Nira. Within seconds Nira had blacked out from loss of blood and pain. Allie had been alone with no way to help her best friend. All she remembered was seeing a flash of red and waking up several minutes later with Nira looking her over worriedly. Nira didn't remember falling but Allie did and didn't know what had happened. Now she did.

"Ah," Roger commented, almost as if he could read her thoughts. "Yes, that was pretty much your need to heal Nira overpowered your will and sucked the power out of you. Try lighting a fire."

Uncomfortable, Allie looked at him. He sighed, "Alethia, I apologize. I'm ruining our night together. But never fear. I have to stay here for several more weeks. I'm trying an experiment that is going to take a lot of energy. I'll be able to give you lessons. Would you like that?" Mutely, Allie nodded. "Wonderful! Now, come on. Let's go see this festival." He took her hand and led her into the town square.

One of the most satisfying parts of the evening was seeing Jenna's shocked and jealous face as she saw the two of them walking together, hand in hand, and conversing like good friends. When the fire was built and set ablaze all the couples joined together to form a line to jump over the fire for luck. Allie stood back, out of the light and watched as the jumping begin. Roger had disappeared during the course of the evening to talk with someone and she hadn't seen him for a while. But it was fine because she'd been able to catch up with Nira and her husband. A couple of her other friends came by to say hi and wish her a happy holiday, but none of the town boys did. They observed her hungrily from a distance, but experience had taught them to stay away.

Suddenly lonely and cold, she pulled her shawl tighter and rubbed her arms for friction. Instantly Roger was at her side. "You're not cold, are you? Why aren't you by the fire? We wouldn't want you catching cold."

"No, no, I'm fine," she protested, but he led her over to a log and she was about to sit down when he pulled her back up and asked, "Would you like to jump over the fire with me?"

She gasped. "ME?"

"Why not?" he asked earnestly. "Surely you haven't missed my attentions. I was hoping that you'd..."

"I... yes. I'll do it."

His smile made her blush and he laughed. "I like it when you blush. It gives you a beautiful color." He took her hand and they stood at the back of the line. When it was their turn to jump over the fire she held her breath, bent her knees, and pushed off. Landing on the other side she paused to see if anything felt any different. It didn't. She turned to look at Roger and gasped. He was shining red, her red. She looked down at her hands and they were shining orange. All the people around them were yelling and gossiping. She pulled her hand from Roger's, stung.

There was an awkward pause. Then the Mayor came into the center of the square and called, "It's time for dancing, ladies and gentlemen! Line up!"

Roger put his hand on the small of her back and led her onto the floor. As the music carried them away she relaxed in his hold and began to enjoy herself before Jim, one of the boys who had tried to court her, came by with his partner and hissed, "You shouldn't have jumped over the fire with her. She and her family will scare you away before you get the chance to give her a peck on the cheek! She's not worth the trouble you'll want to put into her. She's just a worthless b," but he didn't finish his sentence. He dropped his partner's hands and scraped at his mouth, trying to pry his lips apart. They didn't come apart. Scared, Allie turned to Roger who's handsome face was screwed up in anger. Then she realized what he was doing. He was using his Gift to silence Jim.

"Stop, Roger!" she whispered frantically. "I'm not worth it! Please! I'll be in so much trouble!"

Hearing the fright in her voice, Roger looked down at her and softened as he saw the tears running down her cheeks. He glared back at Jim but released him and Jim fell onto the cobblestones. With a careless flick, he tossed a coin at Jim and led Allie away from the all the laughing and gossiping people.

They found a wild flower meadow and he carried her to a log, holding her in his arms as she cried. After a few moments she pulled away and stood. He let her. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean for that to... I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" and she tried to flee. She hadn't gone four steps when he caught her hand and twirled her into his arms, holding her against his chest. "Do you really think that I wouldn't have defended you? Do you think so little of yourself?"

"I..." she paused. "I'm sorry. I've just never had anyone stand up for me like that. Not my father, not any other man. I... I'm inexperienced," she finished bitterly, quoting words that she'd heard from Jenna.

That brought a laugh from him. "Why should I care if you're 'inexperienced?' I like you the way you are."

"But you shouldn't, Roger! I'm a good-for-nothing innkeeper's daughter. I have no dowry, no lands, nothing! You're a powerful mage and noble and..." she stopped herself. She'd almost said that he should marry someone like him. She'd almost said the word _marriage_.

He shook his head. "Alethia, you're missing the point. Didn't you just hear me say, 'I don't care?' Because I was serious. I don't care." She pulled her chin head away and looked off into the distance. "Alethia," he whispered, "Please look at me." She couldn't help it. She looked up into his eyes. Her breathing quickened as he leaned in. She leaned away but he put his arm around her back and pulled her forwards. Their lips met and electricity shot through her limbs. She responded by putting her arms around his back.

After a few moments he pulled away. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he breathed. She shook her head. He kissed her again then said, "Come on, let's get you back home before dawn." Reluctantly she separated from him, but he pulled her back and wrapped his left arm around her. When they reached her door he pressed his lips to hers one last time then let her go. "Sweet dreams, dear one," he murmured and went down the hall to his room. She slept very well that night.

Over the next few weeks of she didn't see Roger a lot in the afternoons, but when she did he didn't look very well. He didn't look ill, but he didn't look his normal self either. When she asked him he just said it was his magical experiments. At night when he was feeling better and when the weather was cooler they'd go into the garden and he would teach her magic or kiss her. She was so happy and wished that this time would never end, but she knew it would.

One morning Roger stormed from his room, rather early, and demanded breakfast. "What's the matter?" Allie asked.

"Nothing." he griped. Allie was astounded. Roger was skulking like a little boy who didn't get his way. After breakfast he went back to his room. Allie continued to wonder what was irking him. When he came out that night she pretended to act miffed, but his humble apology touched her and she forgave him immediately. After magic lessons, just before they went back inside, he knelt before her and she was afraid he was going to propose, but he simply said, "I have to go back to Corus now."

She didn't cry, but took great effort. All she managed was a small, "oh," and that was all.

He continued, "It's sudden, but I must. But I have a favor to ask of you." She nodded. "I have a feeling that something is going to happen to me before I can come back for you so I have to ask this of you. If something happens to me, and if you accept you'll know, will you carry this spell? I can't explain it, but you'll know and understand if something happens. I hope nothing does happen, but I feel that something might."

Immediately she nodded. "Of course, Roger."

She smiled, "Good. Now close your eyes and hold still." He waved his hand over her head and drew some things in the dirt. Then he placed his hands on her head and shouted something in a foreign language. There was a flash of bright light that stung her closed eyes, but no sound. Instantly, Allie doubled over, feeling sick.

Roger sighed. "I had hoped that there would be no side effects. Not to worry, they'll go away soon. Come, I'll take you to bed." He picked her up and took her to her bedroom where he tucked her in. "I'll be gone by the time you wake up, but if I can I'll come back for you. I promise," then he was gone.

END OF FLASHBACK


	5. Chapter 6

_AN: Some of this chapter will be review about Roger, but it's a good 'un all the same. Enjoy. R&R. Please..._

Chapter 6:

Lady Alethia then remembered the lurch of her stomach and sudden dread she'd felt that fateful day when she knew that something had happened to Roger. Somehow she knew that she had to go to Corus. Her mother had accepted the fact that she was leaving and most people didn't even care. So she'd left. Once she'd arrived in Tortall she'd felt the need to stop at a random farm. There she'd met a girl who had given her dresses, rouge, hair things, everything a lady could need, including a carriage. Then she was on her way to Corus. There she'd gone to the ball and there she'd met Gary who had introduced her to Prince Jonathon, the heir to the throne.

Now that she realized what Roger actually was she felt sick at ever liking him. Jonathon was different. Jonathon just felt right. _But that could be the spell taking control of your feelings, _a nasty voice in her head commented. She ignored it. Roger was dead. She didn't need to worry about him any more. But what about those days when she'd felt sick after he had left? And what about the new color of her magic?

Shaking off these thoughts she heard some birds calling outside her window. They were wishing each other good morning. She smiled and pulled off her covers. She pulled open the shutters and let the sun in. It a while past sunrise. She hadn't slept a wink. Shrugging, she pulled on a casual dress and pulled her hair into a net. Pausing, she noticed the flowers that she'd woven the night before. They still looked fresh as they had when she had plucked them. She touched them gently and they seemed to brighten even further. She frowned. This was common behavior for any plant she touched, but it was still frustrating to her.

Hair done, she gently dabbed on some blush and shadow, pulled on her riding boots and hat, and left her room. There were a few people about the castle, mostly pages and squires, but there were some knights and such. She smiled and nodded to those who bowed to her. At the stable door she paused. She could hear voices inside. Angry voices. "Don't be a fool! You left in her company last night unattended, I might add, and did not return for quite some time! What do you think people will say about you today? The gossip will be horrendous! Jonathon!" Alethia stiffened at the Prince's name. They were talking about her. The voice was Gary's. "I'm well aware of how much you like her, but use your common sense. If you're going to court her you have to do it properly. You're going to be King soon and now Thayet's gone..."

"Gary!" there was a deep intake of breath. "I'm well aware of what people are saying. But I have done nothing wrong and I will prove it. You are starting to sound like Alex."

Gary guffawed. "Alex? Have I tried to kill you? No. I'm trying to help you out, mate. Please, just take it slow and don't be alone with her. Please. Consider what I've said." Footsteps started moving towards the door and Alethia jumped out of the way. Dashing around the corner, Gary came out, huffing. When he was out of sight Allie slowly moved to go back to the castle, but she heard Jon's voice from within the stable.

"You can come in now, my lady."

Ashamed, Allie entered. She saw Jonathon's dark curls above one of the stalls and walked over there. "My lord, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to overhear..."

"It's quite all right. We were just having a... ahem... a friendly chat. But it's nothing for you to trouble yourself about. A king always has something to worry about, but you shouldn't. You look very lovely today. Where are you off to?"

Glad for the change in subject she stated, "A ride."

"Care for some company?" he asked, casually.

She stammered. "My Lord, I don't think I'm supposed to..."

He waved her off. "Gary has always been overly concerned about things like this. People talk. It's what they do. As long as nothing happens everything will be fine."

She still looked uncertain so he dropped the comb that he was using to groom his mount, and knelt at her feet. Embarrassed, Allie cried, "Your Highness, please..."

He did not stand. He placed his hand over his heart and said in a deep, gentle voice, "Lady Alethia of Silvermoon Mountains. I pledge to protect you with my sword and my shield. No harm will come to you as long as there is breath in my body."

Feeling touched, Allie pulled out her only handkerchief and handed it to him. Teasingly, she added, "I thank you, Sir Knight. Pray, take this favor as a token of my gratitude."

He looked startled for a second, then grinned. Her pulse rate jumped and she smiled back, as if it had been a good joke, to mask her discomfort. He chuckled then grew serious again. He tucked it into his tunic and nodded. Standing, he held out his arm to her and escorted her back to the castle.

Back in his room, getting ready for the day, Jonathon fingered the delicate silk. Carefully, he touched it to his cheek and felt a thrill when he caught the scent of her perfume. He pulled the favor away from his body, disgusted with himself for feeling so openly about the mysterious woman. He had tried to be composed when he was around her, but every time she smiled, every time she touched his arm his heart jumped into his throat and he couldn't breathe. These feelings were similar to ones he'd had for Alanna, but these were much stronger. But he promised himself that he would not rush into anything. After the Thayet incident he needed to be extra careful before he declared his feelings for any woman.

Regardless of the fact that Jonathon had escorted her back to her room, Allie still went for an early morning ride. The fresh air did her good. She stopped on a hill and dismounted. She was looking over the land when Gary commented, "Lovely view, isn't it?"

She nodded. She didn't ask how he'd found her. When she didn't speak, he continued. "You were there? At the stable?" She nodded again. He sighed. "I just want to make sure Jonathon looks before he leaps. It's been so short a time since Thayet... and Alanna..." he paused, unsure of how to continue.

"I understand," Allie murmured. Then she turned to him. "Gary? Will you tell me more about Roger?"

Gary looked taken aback at the request, but obliged. He started at how when he'd been a page Roger had been traveling and spending time in Carthak, studying magic. Around this time he'd sent an epidemic to cover Corus. "Did you hear about the Sweating Sickness?" he asked. "It took out all of our healers then Jon got sick. No one could help him. They were too drained. All they could do was watch him die. But then Alanna, posing as Alan, of course, saved his life." He explained that the sickness could only be sent by a powerful sorcerer and even then it would cause him discomfort. Memory flooded Allie's mind as she remembered those last few weeks when Roger had been performing his "experiment". She shivered. Gary looked concerned, but she urged him to continue.

"Soon after that King Roald sent for Roger who, playing the hero, came to the capital to teach us to be prepared for magic. He fooled all of us but Alanna. She never seemed to like him that much. And we all thought he was the greatest. At any rate, when we were squires we got to go to the city Persopolis. It's the..."

"... the only Bazhir city, built long ago to watch over the Black City which was rumored to be filled with evil spirits."

Gary beamed. "You've done your homework."

"Common knowledge," Allie corrected.

"Yes, well... before we left Roger came and talked to us about the Black City... to warn us. We didn't learn this till afterward but he used his magic to make Jonathon want to go to the city. If Alanna hadn't gone with him he might not be alive today." Allie said a silent prayer of thanks for the Lioness then listened to the rest of Roger's history.

After the Black City incident Alanna attempted to warn Jon about Roger, but the Prince refused to believe that his cousin had wanted him killed. When war erupted with Tusaine, King Roald had chosen Duke Gareth, (Gary's father), to lead the army. However, the Duke had fallen from the saddle and hurt himself and Roger was appointed in his stead. "Oddly," Gary commented bitterly, "Nobody even questioned why this happened. Except Alanna, of course. She was suspicious immediately and went to the stables where she found out that a new stable hand, who had disappeared, had saddled the duke's mount and put a bur beneath the blanket."

"Hired by Roger?" Allie asked nonchalantly.

Gary nodded. "That's what we believe. But during the war Roger arranged for the Tusanians to get onto our side and kidnap Alanna, hoping, no doubt, that they would kill her. But we staged a rescue and brought her back. Roger was livid. He'd tried to make 'Alan' his friend, but she'd refused because her she doubted that he wanted her friends to have that same blessing.

Unfortunately Roger tricked one of our friends onto his side. Alex," he paused for a moment and stared at the ground sadly. Then he shook himself out of his stupor. "Anyway. The night that Alanna got her shield she somehow discovered what Roger was up to and exposed him in front of the whole court. Roger was furious and insisted on a duel. Alanna killed him but not before he revealed that she was a woman.

Alanna left soon after that, leaving her brother behind to watch over Jonathon. And what a job he did of that." Gary snorted then at Alethia's confused look he went on. "One of Roger's old cohorts, a lady, dared Lord Thom to bring someone back from the dead, and, well..."

"He brought back Roger?" Allie whispered, horrified. Gary nodded.

There was no trace of his magic but we didn't trust him anyway. On the day of Jonathon's coronation, armed men attacked the Hall of Crowns. Roger leaked out Master Thom's magic and his own. He'd been using Thom as a kind of holder. Then when he needed it he killed Thom and took all his magic. There was just one part that he'd given to Alanna. When the attack came Alanna's magic, and that small part of Roger/Thom's, was sent to help Jonathon. Jonathon used his magic, the magic of the Dominion Jewel, and more to keep the ground together. Roger had built a Gate of Idramm- a Gate of Destruction. Roger was bent on destroying the world since he couldn't be King of it. Alanna stopped him just in time and killed him with his own sword."

Curious, Alethia asked, "What did the sword look like?" She began to dread the answer.

"It was a straight crystal blade. Very powerful with magic... then Alanna blended it with her own broken blade... why do you ask?"

Noticing her mistake too late, Alethia shifted nervously. "I love details. Makes a better story and picture when you have all the bits of it, don't you think?" Her mind was already forming a picture. A picture of a garden, a man, a woman, and a sword...

"Hmm..." Gary frowned.

Alethia stood. "I think it's time we got back to the castle, don't you?"

"Yes, indeed. And my lady?" She looked at him. "Think on what I said about His Highness. I don't want anything to happen that will give the people something more to talk about."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "I promise, Gary. If you'll promise me something in return?" he nodded. "Don't call me 'my lady'. Allie does just fine."

He threw back his head and laughed. "I can promise you that Allie," and with that he helped her onto her horse, jumped onto his and they rode back to the palace.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Alanna knelt at her Prince's feet. "Your Highness. I am come once more, to serve you, protect you, and to be your vassal. Tell me what you ask of me."

Jonathon put his hands on her shoulders. "I thank you, my champion. But for the moment all I ask is that you relax and enjoy some free time." All formalities were dropped when Alanna made a face. He chuckled. "Just had to ruin a proper moment, didn't you?"

Another laugh made him turn around. Alanna's new husband, George Cooper, Baron of Pirates' Swoop was coming towards them. "She has her moments," George said, grinning broadly. "Jon. It's good to see you again. Have work for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Jonathon told George. He helped Alanna, who was scowling, to her feet.

She demanded, "Why does he get work and I don't?"

"Nothing to concern you, lass," George cupped her chin. She pulled away, sulking. "Why don't you go find our room and get settled whilst I attend to the matters." Alanna nodded, stomped away with a trail of servants.

Sitting in one of Jonathon's many offices, George leaned back and sighed. He was happy to be back in Corus. He'd missed it. "So... how is Thayet?" he asked, casually. He wished he hadn't said anything when Jonathon flinched.

"She left a week ago. She's working on starting up her school up north by Trebond." It was George's turn to flinch.

"She refused you, then?"

"Yes," came the answer.

George sighed. "I'm sorry, lad."

Jonathon laughed bitterly. "You know what the funny thing is, George? I'm not. I'm not sorry in the least. I think I knew, even when I proposed, that we weren't meant to be... that I didn't want to marry her."

"All right, Jon. What's going on?" George asked suspiciously.

Jon laughed again. "Do you think it's possible to fall in love in a week?"

"Aye. It's quite possible," George replied very seriously. "Who is she?"

Jon shrugged. "Lady Alethia of Silvermoon Mountains. She's from Carthak."

"Does she know? More importantly, does she feel the same?"

Jon frowned. "I don't know. It's only been a week and she's a little shy. She doesn't talk much about herself. Sometimes..." he paused.

"Go on," George urged.

Jon sighed. "Sometimes I notice that when I'm around her she's on her guard. She's careful to act proper and not touch me unless I offer my hand. I feel like I make her uneasy. I don't know how to go about it. She's not like anyone I've ever met. She's... incredible."

"I couldn't tell you, lad. I'm but a simple thief... well, not anymore," he grinned crookedly. Despite his change of heart, he still had a mischievous sparkle in his hazel eyes. "But, I will say one thing. You have to let her know how you feel. The worst you could do is hide your feelings. It's a disservice to you and to her. Take it slow, make your intentions plain. Don't beat around the bush. If you play your cards right, your bonny lass will be yours."

Jonathon chuckled. "Trust you to make light of my situation. Thank you, George."

"Anytime, friend. I trust you'll return the favor if ever I need some kingly advice?"

"Of course. Now, let's go find that wife of yours." They stood and left the office, feeling quite satisfied.

Allie stared at Gary. "The Lioness is here?" she whispered.

He laughed. "Yes. Alanna is here. And she and her husband want to meet you."

"Me?" Allie turned pale. "I... I couldn't. I... I can't. I'm.. I'm not... that... Gary," she pleaded.

He took her by the arm, pulled her out of her room and shut the door behind them. "Why are you nervous? You weren't this nervous when you met Jon."

"That was different."

"How was it different?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

She gaped at him. "I don't know. It just was."

He snorted in a polite way and continued to lead her down the hall. It was lunchtime and everyone was out of the halls. He began coaching her. "Just take some deep breaths. Don't ask Alanna too much about herself. She'll get cross and start to probe into your past. You wouldn't like that. Smile and don't be nervous. Talk to her like you talk to me. It's easy. Go on," they'd stopped in front of a private chamber. Gary knocked and the door opened. Allie took a deep breath and walked into the room. There was a table. Seated around it were several people. Prince Jonathon, Miles, a tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes, and a short woman with copper hair and sapphire eyes. The men stood when Alethia entered.

Jon's breath caught in his throat when Allie entered. She was a vision in a light pink gown with small rose buds tucked into her brown curls. She smiled and bowed to him. He nodded to her. She curtsied to everyone else and the steward pulled out a chair for her. She seemed to want to stay standing, but Gary rolled his eyes and guided her to the empty chair. She took it uneasily.

Looking up, Allie was disconcerted to see that she was sitting directly across from Alanna of Trebond, Olau, and Pirates' Swoop. The copper-haired woman smiled at her. "Jonathon. Quit gawking and introduce us to this poor girl."

Jon shook himself mentally and replied. "Forgive my rudeness. Lady Alethia, this is Baron George Cooper of Pirates' Swoop and his wife, Alanna of..."

"Forget my silly title," Alanna cut in. "It's far too long. We'd be here all night if you started right now. Just call me Alanna and we're good."

Surprised, Allie nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alanna."

Introductions settled, everyone began to eat. When plates were empty Alanna stood. "Lady Alethia, will you kindly take a walk with me. I'm afraid after that meal that if I don't get at least a little exercise I won't be able to lift my sword, let alone fight with it."

Allie obliged immediately. "Don't be gone too long, else I'll come after you," Alanna's husband warned.

Alanna ignored him. She and Allie left the room and found their way to the garden where Allie had picked those purple flowers. It was a warm day and they found a bench to sit on. They sat in silence for a moment before Alanna spoke. "Lady Alethia."

"Call me Allie, please," Allie murmured.

Alanna nodded, smiling. "Allie. Jon tells me you come from Carthak."

Allie hesitated. "I do."

"Did you like it there?" Surprised, Allie nodded. "Good. Tell me about your family."

Allie gaped. "My... my family?"

Alanna raised her brows. She nodded and began. "Of course. Um... well... my father died when I was very young. My mother remarried. I didn't like him so she sent me here."

"Oh." Alanna sighed. "I'm sorry Allie." Allie sighed in relief. It wasn't really a lie, but she regretted every word. She wished she could tell the truth, but then she would have to admit her part in helping Roger and she couldn't do it.

Allie shrugged. "Life moves on. I didn't really feel like I belonged there anyway."

"Well," Alanna said briskly. "Is there anything I can do for you? I'd like to get to know you better so you can have some form of female friendship in this male-dominated place. So, what will it be?"

"Would you..." Allie hesitated.

"Yes?" Alanna prodded.

Allie took a deep breath. "Would you teach me how to use a sword?"

Alanna looked surprised, then pleased. "Excellent. A proper lady with good taste! You don't find many of those around court."

They shared laughs and set their first lesson for the next day.

Back in the rooms Alanna was sharing with her husband, she sat on the bed and sighed contentedly. "Well?" George asked impatiently.

"She's perfect," Alanna remarked. "From my brief view of her, I'd say that she'll make him a proper wife."

George grabbed her shoulders. "Lass, you know that's what you said about Thayet and look how that turned out."

She brushed him off. "That was different. Thayet kept saying she didn't want to be a royal. I was just hoping that she would change her mind. Actually, I hoped that Jonathon would help her change her mind. But that obviously wasn't meant to be."

"And this lass?" he probed.

Alanna grinned. "He's clearly smitten with her, and I think she likes him a little, at least, but she's got a strong personality. She won't let him walk all over her. They'll balance each other out very nicely," she turned her face and he kissed her. She returned it.

"I love you," he whispered fiercely.

She smiled. "I love you too. I wouldn't be happy without you."

He nodded, knowing she told the truth. "And that's enough for me."

Allie woke as early as usual, but instead of laying around, she got up, pulled on some breeches and shirt, and hurried to the outdoor practice court. There Alanna stood, as promised, stretching. Allie joined her in the stretch then they got to work. Alanna had warned her the day before that she was not a morning person, so they spoke little.

"How much do you know about fencing?" Alanna asked.

Allie hesitated. "A little. Not much. The movement of the sword is controlled by the wrist, not the arm." Alanna tossed her a sword. She caught it by the hilt.

Alanna raised her brows, impressed. "I was just expecting you to step away and let it fall, but that's good too. You're comfortable with it. Alethia smiled balefully. Compared to Roger's sword, this one was like holding a feather versus a metal rod. "We'll start with some exercises," Alanna continued. She taught Allie the finer points of how to hold it and how to move it. Allie spent the rest of the morning practicing an attack pattern. Afterwards her wrists ached and her arms felt like they were going to fall off, but she was satisfied with how things had gone. Gary had warned her not to be expecting any compliments, but to her surprise she'd received a few.

Alanna dismissed her to go prepare for the ride she was going to be taking with them later that day and Allie departed. When Alanna returned to her quarters she went in search of her husband where she sat him down and explained in detail about the fencing lesson she'd just given Lady Alethia. "If she's never used a sword before, then my name isn't Alanna."

George raised his eyebrows. "She's that good?"

"She's that good and more. I'm not sure if she realizes how good she is. She caught on quicker than any other person I've seen. She has the muscle strength enough to hold a sword for two hours which was far less than I could have when I first started." Her incredulity at the situation rose with every word. "There's definitely something different about Lady Alethia. We just have to figure out what that is. Come on, laddy. We'd best be getting ready for our ride with His Highness and Lady Alethia."

The ride into the forest was enjoyable. Alanna and George watched the other couple, trying not to laugh at their conversations.

"Why are they trying so hard to hide it?" Alanna asked her husband.

George's eyes twinkled. "Mayhap they don't know it yet, sweet. Let's give 'em a little nudge."

Alanna nodded her consent and called out to Jon. "Jon! George and I are going to take this trail to the village. We'll meet you at the top of the hill for lunch!"

"Don't get lost!" Jon called back. "I don't want to have to come find you two!"

"Same with you!" Alanna retorted and she and George rode out of sight. Once their hoof beats died away, Allie realized the awkwardness of her situation. Gary had asked her not to be alone with Jonathon. But she couldn't insult him by saying she wanted to go back to the castle, or that she'd rather spend time with the Champion and her husband. Finally Jon broke the silence.

"So, my lady, how do you like Sir Alanna?"

The lady took time to answer. "She's very nice..." Jon laughed. "She is!" Alethia defended. "She has the patience to teach me how to use a sword. That's very nice." She broke off, looking off down the path their horses were taking.

They rode in silence for a while. Finally they reached the top of the hill and the prince helped his companion dismount. She pulled a blanket out of her saddlebag and laid it on the ground where they would be eating. She then walked over to the edge of the hill and looked at the city below it. Corus was a sight to see and it made her smile. Jon walked over to stand beside her. He sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Alethia whispered reverently. She then turned away, because she felt his eyes move to her. She didn't want him to look at her. She walked back to her saddlebags and pulled out the basket that contained their lunch. Trying to change the subject she said cheerily, "If those two don't hurry up this is going to get cold," and she placed it in the center of the blanket. She was about to sit when a hand took her wrist.

"Allie," Jon murmured. Her breath caught. She turned to him and the heat in his eyes frightened her. She pulled away and walked briskly into the trees, away from the hill and Jonathon. He followed her. "Wait!" he called. She kept going. "Alethia! Wait, please! Please, I just want to talk!"

And, suddenly, she stopped and rotated on her heel to face him. He had to veer to miss running into her. Alethia didn't know what to do. She was on the verge of running to his arms, so, to stop herself, she pretended anger. "You just want to talk? Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if anyone finds out I've been alone with you? You're going to be crowned _King_ for heaven's sake! What will people think if they knew that their leader had been alone with a... a... It wouldn't be good. Please, Jonathon, listen to reason." Her heart screamed at every word she said. Her mind told her to push him away, but her heart begged her to give in, to let his strong arms hold her. Unbidden and unwanted, drops of water slid down her cheeks. The anger turned to desperation. She felt him touch her arm and did nothing to push him away.

He scooped her into an embrace. After her tears had subsided slightly he began, "Lady Alethia, do you..." but then a slight rumble from within the earth cut him off. A crack formed in the earth. It deepened and widened. Allie slipped as the ground sloped and started falling into the crack. She screamed. "Allie!" Jonathon yelled. Suddenly, a blue rope curled around her and threw her to even ground. Because his attention was on Alethia's safety, when he lost his ground and went plummeting into the dark abyss there was nothing he could do to save himself. "When Alethia sat up, she saw him falling. "Jon!" she cried. Thinking quickly, she broke a long branch off the nearest tree and attempted to get the end to him. It was too short. He tried to grab it and slipped a couple more feet. She tossed the branch aside. She quickly looked around, but couldn't see Alanna or George. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A red-orange light illuminated the woods around them. It filled crack in the earth and slowly, the crack closed, lifting Jon's body out of it. Suddenly there was piercing laughter ringing through the air around her and Allie felt a pull drain her temporarily.

Allie opened her eyes and rushed to Jon. He was getting to his feet slowly, wincing. "Are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes." He groaned. "What in Mithros' happened?"

Allie hesitated. "I have no idea. We'd better get back to the hill. Alanna and George might be waiting for us. Here, let me help you," and she put her arm under his to get him to his feet.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little bit shaken," but he accepted her help. George and Alanna were waiting for them. They hurried back to the castle to get Jon and Alethia to bed. They didn't ask what had happened, but there was a tense feeling coming from the two of them.

Night fell quickly. Confused by the day's events, Allie went directly to her room after supper. Changing into her nightdress, she climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. Tired, she drifted off. She was walking down the corridor. She was walking down the stairs. She was at the entranceway, but suddenly, she turned around and hurried the other way. She tried to make it to the top of the stairs, but something was pulling her back, an unseen force. She screamed. No sound escaped her lips. She struggled, the invisible thing pulled harder.

She sat up in bed, gasping. The room was very cold. Allie clutched her blankets to her and looked up. There he stood, Thom, Alanna's brother. Alanna had told her all about him in their conversation that day. She had explained how they He looked just has he had in her dreams, but less tangible.

"So, it's you, is it?" she asked quietly.

"Come," he said in a deep voice.

She shook her head vigorously, growing colder. "I've seen where you want to take me. I've had enough of his rotting corpse, thank you very much," but she found herself under the power of some unknown force and she slipped out of bed, wrapping her robe around her. The door opened of it's own accord and Allie struggled not to go through it, but the ghost of Alanna's brother put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her through. Down all the stairs, she struggled, but she couldn't really fight against a dead man. At last they reached the tomb and Thom opened it as he had done in her dreams. Allie's eyes immediately went to the stone table where Roger's body should have been. It wasn't there. She gasped. From the corner of her eye she caught a flash of movement in the shadows. Unwillingly, she stepped closer. She saw a man's figure, facing the wall. She tried to scream, but her vocal chords wouldn't work. Then he turned and her fear changed to horror.

Roger, magnificent as ever, smiled at her and opened his arms as he had so many times. "You've come at last, my love," he whispered.

She put all her force into backing away, but once again the ghost of Thom was there to push her forward, into Roger's hold. The moment those hands supported her, her guard evaporated and the tears fell quickly. He hushed her and asked, "Now, now. What's this?"

"You just left," she sobbed. "You left and never came back. You left me alone with this huge burden that I don't even understand! Why? Didn't I matter to you?"

His eyes softened as he stared at her. "Of course you matter. I can't explain why I did what I did... not yet, but I promise, Alethia, I never meant to hurt you, darling."

Allie controlled her emotions and pulled out of his embrace. "They told me what you did," she said coldly.

He snorted, shaking his head. "Come, let me show you something. He took her arm and led her out of the tomb. They walked for quite a while and Allie was beginning to feel nervous. She could feel Roger stretching his legs and sighing happily, beside her. Then she felt a breeze dance around her face. It pulled at her silk robe. She clutched it tighter to her and they stepped out into the night. A stone archway stood in front of them, and in the middle of the archway there was something Allie couldn't see. The land around her was charred and she could just make out some sort of design on the ground. She stepped into the dead area and gasped. That normal sense of life had vanished. She felt empty and backed into the grass. She kept backing away so that she stepped right into Roger, whose arm snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer, smelling her hair.

With all of her strength, she politely broke away and walked to the edge of the dead area. "What is it?" she asked.

He stepped up beside her. "A gate of Idramm. The gate, actually." He wrinkled his nose. "Built it myself."

Allie remembered Gary telling her about the gates. They were made to destroy, and the larger and more powerful, the more they destroyed. "You tried to kill everyone!" she whispered.

His gaze turned to her but she refused to look at him. He stepped closer and she stepped away. He stopped and said calmly, " My life was over. No one trusted me, no one loved me, and you hadn't come. All my squire and Lady Delia did was use me!" he sighed, bitterly.

"It doesn't matter," Alethia persisted. "You had the chance to right yourself. You lost it when you attempted to kill everyone. Now you must face the consequences for your actions," she turned away from him and took a deep breath, then stepped back into the center of the dead area. Reaching the archway, she stopped, shaking. The shape she had seen earlier was a sword, a sword that looked remarkably like the one Roger had allowed her to hold, so long ago. There were slight differences though.

Roger noticed her interest and explained, "Alanna merged it with her own sword," he grumbled, coming up behind her. "Why she had to ruin a perfectly good sword, I'll never know, but it was quite frustrating."

Alethia reached out to touch the sword. It felt different. It felt better. "Is this the place where you..." she didn't finish her sentence.

"Yes," he replied. "Alanna came to find me and I used my magic to call my sword to me. I wasn't expecting her to let go so soon. Now it won't budge."

"You've tried?" Allie turned to stare at him. "How long have you been awake?"

He smiled strangely at her. "Ever since you used our magic, this afternoon, to save my dear cousin's life. My net caught enough to give me life. All I need is for you to return my gift to me, then we can continue my plans. Give me your hand, please," and he stretched out his own for her to take.

Slowly, she inched towards him then whispered, "No."

He allowed an emotion to flit across his perfect features, then composed himself. "You can't be serious! After all we've been through? You're denying us the chance to be together like we always planned? This is what you've dreamed of, ever since you met me... and this is what I have dreamed of too," he added more quietly. "Alethia," he hissed seductively.

She shivered, but wouldn't move any closer. The fire in his eyes scared her, but she longed to reach out and touch his face, for him to hold her, to tell her that everything would be fine. She was ready to be rid of this huge burden that she had borne for the past few years. But not to Roger. She was afraid of what he would do with all that power back.

He moved towards her with inhuman grace and speed and she knew that, if she didn't leave immediately, she wouldn't be able to stop any advances he made. But her feet refused to work. She tried thinking of anything but him but the wouldn't budge. At the very last second, before he reached her, an image of Jonathon that afternoon, how hard she had fought to keep him away, and how happy she'd been when he got close. With that, she let out a cry of agony and fled the place, never stopping until she had come to her room, had locked the door, and had flung herself onto her bed, sobbing. She didn't remember falling asleep. She slept for a long time.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Has she woken up?" the Prince asked, pacing the floor.

"No," said Duke Baird. "She's running a high fever and keeps tossing in her sleep. I'm not sure what to do for her. It's almost as draining as the sweating sickness you had." He stared pointedly at Jon who collapsed into an armchair. He had not had much sleep the night before, he had been thinking about the afternoon before.

"Your Highness, I must ask you what happened."

"What happened?" Jon murmured distractedly. "I'm not sure... we were riding..."

"Alone?" Baird persisted, rasing his eyebrows.

If the Prince hadn't been so well mannered he would have rolled his eyes. "For a time. George and Alanna had to run into the little village. They weren't gone very long."

Baird continued. "Did anything happen?"

"WHAT?"

"Did anything happen?" he repeated, exasperated.

Jon looked taken aback. "No! Of course not!"

"Was anything going to happen?"

At this, Jonathon hesitated, uncertain of what to say or how to say it.

The Chief Healer nodded and held up his hand, stopping the Prince from any unnecessary explanation. "That gives me my answer. Then what?"

"I'm not sure. The ground opened up and she fell, then I fell. Then the clearing filled with light..." he squinted as though trying to see something very far away.

"What kind of light?" Baird began when one of his assistants raced into the room, knocking only once.

He bowed shortly to Jon, then gasped, "There's something you need to see! It only just happened now and I don't know what to do!"

The three of them hurried down the halls to Lady Alethia's room.

Bursting in, Jon gasped. There she was, tossing around, throwing her covers away from her, as though someone were attacking her. But the thing that really caused Jon to help was the fact that she was letting off a red-orange heat.

He touched her forehead and pulled away, burned. "She's hot!" he cried.

Baird took her wrist. His eyes widened and he pulled up his sleeves. "Get me towels and cold cloths. Quickly!" he barked at the servants and they scurried from the room.

"What? What's wrong?" the future king asked, panicking.

Duke Baird turned and escorted him to the door, rather forcefully. "Your Highness, you need to leave, now."

"But..."

"You can't do anything for her now and you'll only get in my way. Go now and pray to Mithros for her," and he shut the door behind the Prince.

Hopelessly lost, Jonathon turned and made his slow way down to the stables where he would find some peace away from prying females and friends with too many questions, including Gary. Unfortunately, his best friend seemed to know his mind very well. He was waiting at the stables with two horses ready.

"We're not going far, mind you," he remarked dryly when he saw Jon's look. "No, after yesterday you should remain on castle grounds, but I thought you could do with a bit of fresh air. After Lady Alethia's sudden... ahem... illness."

"You know about that?"

Gary smiled grimly. "I was in the room when she began to get hot. It was horrible. She was screaming... and..." he suddenly looked at his companion, who was listening intently, and fell silent. "But we're not going to talk about that. We're going to talk about why you decided to disobey my orders."

Jonathon groaned. "Are you my mother, now?"

"Do I have to be?"

"In Mithros' name, NOTHING happened! Do I have to spell it out to everyone?"

Gary cocked his head. "You will, if you don't stop doing stupid things." Jon growled and wheeled his horse away from Gary's. Gary caught up quickly, looking at his cousin differently. "Jon, I'm sorry. I'm just looking out for you. Look at it from your peoples' point of view. How would you feel if you found out that your future king was off conniving with some other woman, not too long after he's proposed to Princess Thayet?"

"Gary, I understand. I just hate it. The people think that I'm cursed. But she's real, Gary. This time feels really different. It's not passion, like with Alanna. It's not rules and regulations like it was with Thayet. I feel like I would do anything for her to keep her safe. I would move a million miles away if my presence was hurting her. I think I... I..."

"Love her?" Gary finished.

Jon stared at Gary. "I do. I do, Gary, I love her."

"Then ask her to marry you."

"As simple as that?"

"As simple as that."

"How?"

Gary stared at Jon like he was crazy. "Hey, you're the one who's proposed twice already. You're the expert. Don't ask me. Just do it," and, as though an afterthought. "Let your heart dictate the words you say. Then, maybe, she'll feel it too."

They grasped arms. "Thank you, friend."

"Any time. Just not all the time. We can't have you proposing right and left," Gary grinned wickedly, his eyes dancing.

Jon punched him, then they galloped back towards the castle to see if Lady Alethia's situation had improved at all.

Roger twiddled his thumbs, bored. As difficult as it was, fighting with "Lady" Alethia, he was ready to do something more. _If she could only see reason, _he thought. She was beautiful, smart, talented, loyal, and so much more. Her only flaws were that she was righteous and very stubborn. She was also highly resourceful.

He'd given a shout of frustration when she'd started using his own magic against him. "That little..." he restrained himself, and instead thought of what a wonderful queen she would make if she would only come round. "She just needs to get over this fling she has with dear Cousin Jonathon," he told himself. "She's intelligent. It won't take her long to realize that Jon can't give her anything. He can't marry her, she's not noble or royal. He may play around with her, but in the end he'll pick a good, proper wife and Alethia will come running to me." He was satisfied with this conclusion, but felt that it would be better to be fully prepared just in case the unexpected occurred.

He returned his attention to the battle with Alethia's conscience, with a sigh. He decided to give her a break and let her rest. She'd be more weak at the next bout. Smiling, he relinquished his mind grip on hers. _Sweet dreams, my darling, _he touched her mind momentarily, the pulled away. Let her have her peace. He'd be back soon enough.


End file.
